An unlikely Alliance
by Sphynx Yuy
Summary: Its one of those really rare couplings and is shonen ai....Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

1 As we all know, the usual disclaimers…blah blah blah big deal! Though I admire Jhonen to the point of OBSESSION!!!!! So I own nothing. Just like before the big bang, NOTHING!!! Well, this will be my second IZ fan fic. I must give credit to Rylyn for manifesting this to me. I never thought of this couple until I read her fic, every night. Its mainly fluff. I love fluff.  
  
2  
  
3 An unlikely Alliance  
  
  
  
"Gir!!! What are you doing? I thought I told you to make sure that the Dib monkey doesn't leave his house tonight! I am working on a very important project, and he always shows up when I am doing so. I need to be left alone to concentrate. In other words, make sure he doesn't leave his house!!!!"  
  
"Aw, but master, The Scary Monkey Show is on! I wanna watch it!"  
  
"That…. HORRIBLE…. monkey…. Go now Gir!" Zim yelled.  
  
Gir got that sad look on his face and put on his doggy outfit as he dejectedly made his way out the door. He knew where Dib lived, thanks to the locating chip that Zim improved for him, but he never really got a good idea of what he looked like. Gir always liked looking at Dib's hair, so he would know Dib if he came out.  
  
"Im gonna find out what he looks like tonight!" Gir said to himself excitedly.  
  
After many distraction and the attacking of the last ice cream truck making its way back to where ever they go after they are done making their rounds, Gir came to Dibs house.  
  
Naturally, Gir went up to the door and rang the bell. He hummed as he waited for it to be answered. He saw it on a TV show once. After what seemed like an eternity to Gir, which was only about a minute, Professor Membrane opened the door and looked around. Gir looked up and said without thinking better of it, "OOOOO!!! Your so tall!!!!"  
  
Professor Membrane looked down and said, "Ah, hello little doggy, what do you need?"  
  
"I want to play with Dib. Is he home?"  
  
"Why, yes. He is up in his room, you sit here in the living room while I go get him."  
  
Professor Membrane walked up the stairs to Dib's room. As he came up on it, he could hear Dib furiously typing away at his laptop. He got to the door and opened it, since it was creaked open a bit anyway. Dib was typing away at encoding some secret files that had to do with The Swollen Eyeball and Zim.  
  
"What are you doing there, son?" Membrane asked as Dib whirled around in his chair and slammed down the cover. He smiled as innocently as he could and with his quick thinking, said, "I was…writing in my diary. I have a diary on my computer. And I was just getting ready to save and stuff."  
  
Professor Membrane just stood there staring at him for a moment, then said, "Okay son, but, you have a visitor, and its best not to keep visitors waiting. So hurry up and go be a host to your guest!"  
  
"Okay dad! Just let me finish this, it will only take a second." Dib said as Membrane walked from the room. He typed in the last he needed to and turned off the power. He whirled around his chair slowly to get up to find Gir standing on his bed, staring at him, not saying a word, not blinking, not moving. (I think that's a miracle for Gir!!!) After about a full five minute of silence, Dib looked at Gir closely.  
  
"Hey…aren't you Zim's dog or robot thing or something…is he here?!" Dib jumped up from his chair in alarm.  
  
"No, My master isn't here right now. He said that he had to do stuff! I know what stuff is! I do stuff I all the time! I watch The Scary Monkey show and that's stuff!" Gir said to him excitedly. Dib just looked down at the little green dog or robot or whatever he was, right then, Dib was too confused about the situation to determine what it was.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here then?" Dib asked as he scratched his head.  
  
Gir thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I dunno." Then he just kept on staring at Dib.  
  
Dib was getting a little creeped out by the way Gir was just staring at him like that.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Dib asked nervously. From the many times he had snuck into Zim's base, the little dog or robot thing, whatever it was, was always running around and talking or doing stuff, never sitting still. So it was kind of unnerving to see Gir sitting there. Doing nothing. Saying nothing. Just staring.  
  
"Cause I like you! You smell like a fluffy kitty! Hello kitty!!" Gir said merrily as he jumped and latched onto Dib's arm. Dib panicked and started shaking his arm, yelling, "Get it off! Get it off!" He finally shook Gir off of his arm and Gir hit the floor, landing on his booty. Gir looked up at Dib with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Do you…not like me?" Gir asked with a heartfelt sob.  
  
Dib looked down at the little robot and felt a wave of pity. He was just like a small child. He wondered how someone like Zim could put up with him. He felt bad for the little S.I.R. Even if he was rather simple, he was cute, but he had never seen him out of his disguise.  
  
"Hey, don't cry, I didn't say I didn't like you. Of course I like you. Its okay." Dib said, relieved that Gir was happy once again. He had never seen such honesty come from anything. Gir jumped up off the floor and jumped up and down with joy, yelling, "Yay!!!" Dib's curiosity was getting the best of him, like it always did, and he wanted to see what Gir really looked like.  
  
"Is that what you really look like? Or is that a disguise?" Dib asked. Gir shook his head and replied, "This is what my master makes me wear. He says that…hyu..mans…will get angry and take my master away if people see me with out it on. Will you do that? Take my master away? I like my master, he is funny. I also like food. And the Scary Monkey show. I like cupcakes, tuna, being floaty, pig, and you fluffy kitty. You are a pretty kitty." Gir said, getting slightly off topic, something that he did often. Cause if you are Gir, everything is kewl and related. Dib had slightly blushed at this. He wasn't exactly used to the fact that he was a "pretty kitty", or pretty at all in any aspect. He was one of the kids who were considered an "untouchable".  
  
"I can run! Wanna see me run?" Gir asked Dib, jumping up and down. Dib didn't get a chance to answer when Gir started to run all around his room, yelling, "Im running! Im running!!! Whoohoo!!!" He then shed his little doggy disguise and said, "Im naked!" (sound familiar?) Dib laughed at the little robots' innocence. Gir suddenly stopped and looked up at Dib.  
  
"Do you like tacos? I like tacos, do you want a taco?" Gir asked him. Gir's head opened, and little taco floated out of it into Gir's hands. He looked down at the taco and then up at Dib, smiled and held the taco up over his head much like a small child would when showing a drawing to a parent. Dib blinked nervously, not knowing how the taco survived inside the little robots' head, and took the taco.  
  
"Uh…thanks." Dib said unsure of what to do next. Gir looked out the window and showed something that no one has seen from him ever. How he really felt. His eyes got all sad looking, then a tear dripped down his metal face. Dib looked from him to the taco and back.  
  
"Um…Don't cry, do you want your taco back? Im sorry." Dib said, feeling again unnerved by Gir's actions. Gir turned to Dib and shook his head no.  
  
"Everyone else is mean to me, you are the only one that ever said thanks for anything. Every time I try to give a taco to my master, he yells at me about the mission."  
  
"Oh, well, then, uh…Im sorry about that." Dib said, feeling sorry for him. Gir just ran up to him and hugged his legs and cried. Without even thinking, he picked the little robot up and held him like a little kid. (He would make a great daddy!) Dib sat down on his bed still holding Gir and said stuff like it would be okay and no one hates him and things like that. Soon, Gir stopped crying and just sniffled while Dib held him. After a while, the sniffling stopped and Dib looked down to see Gir had fallen asleep. Dib couldn't help but to smile. Gir looked so cute when he was sleeping. Dib looked up at the taco that he had set down on his desk. He had never talked to anyone quite as unique as Gir. Someone who gives tacos as a sign of friendship or affection or whatever Gir meant it to be. He set Gir down on his bed, careful not to wake him up, covered him with a small blanket, and walked over and picked the taco up. He examined it and found that despite its origin, it was quite clean and in good taco-y condition. He sat down in his chair and thought. Dib didn't really like thinking very much, cause it was always depressing. After a while, a hiccup from the bed stirred him out of his trance and he looked over to see Gir sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Dib smiled and went over and sat beside Gir. Gir looked up at him and smiled that happy go lucky smile that always seems to plaster his face. He jumped up and wrapped his metal arms around Dibs neck and pressed his lips on Dib's. Dib's eyes widened, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Gir broke away, saying, "I gotta go! Master will go looking for me if Im not home soon!" He turned his rocket boosters on and started floating. He looked down at his feet, saying, "Im floaty!" Then flew out Dib's window. Dib looked out the window and watched Gir fly away. He put his hands to his lips and looked down at his fingertips.  
  
"I didn't know that robots could kiss…like that…"  
  
  
  
Okay, this is really cheesy and corny. Im not expecting many good reviews for this, but please review anywho. 


	2. chapter 2

Alright, at the request of a friend of mine, I have decided to continue this story. The characters may be quite OOC, but if you think about it, everyone has that side that no one knows about save their lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib was chasing Zim down the street. He had finally ordered another pair of alien sleep cuffs and was trying to get to Zim.  
  
"I WILL get you Zim! Then I will prove that Im not crazy and the earth will be safe from your evil!" Dib yelled as they neared Zim's house. Gir was outside playing with his little moose squeaky toy. (In other words, he was laughing at it when he squeezed it.) When Zim got to his yard, he yelled at Gir to get inside the house. Gir looked up to see Zim run past him. He looked over to the fence entrance and saw Dib, who didn't enter, remembering what happened to his sleep cuffs the last time he went in Zim's yard with them. Gir smiled and launched himself at Dib. Dib barely looked over in time to see Gir flying at him. He screamed and Gir landed on his face, knocking him over and giggled madly. From inside the house, Zim thought Gir was holding Dib off.  
  
"Good work Gir! Keep his out of the house!" Zim yelled as he disappeared from the window.  
  
Gir jumped off of Dib's head and continued to giggle. Dib sat up and held his forehead, wincing. He looked over at Gir, remembering how he had kissed him, making him blush. Gir saw this, and being Gir, said, "Ooo! Dib is blushing!!! Why? Why is Dib blushing?" He moved his face closer to Dib's, which made the blush on his face deeper. Gir giggled and kissed Dib again.  
  
"Is that why? Huh? Is it?" Gir said innocently. Dib didn't say anything. He just kinda stuttered and looked away. He couldn't talk, but he was thinking a million things at once.  
  
'What's up with you, Dib? That's a robot! Not a person. You are messed up, you know that?! Can Gir even feel emotions? He sure seems like it. And since when did I even know his name? I'm more observant than I thought. But you always wanted someone who liked you like that, and no one else has ever bothered to even talk to you like a normal human, except dad, but he is so busy that I never get to talk to him at all. But still…curse my weakness for love. If that's what you can even call it? But…something that can feel emotions…would that be a sentient being? Dib, you are just confusing yourself. Give it up, you know you will in the end, so just don't fight it.'  
  
Gir, who was in his doggy disguise, was still giggling. Dib was still fighting that inner battle. He finally hung his head, stood up, and started to walk away. Gir watched him walk, then called his name. Dib stopped, and slowly turned around, a sad look in his eyes. Gir, who indeed knew emotions, saw that Dib was sad about something, looked up, and gave a big Gir like smile.  
  
"Somebody needs a hug!" He jumped up and hugged Dib tightly. That was what won Dib over then. He gave up and hugged Gir back. The need for affection was too strong. Not only that, but when he was younger, he once heard someone say that love knows no race, age, or gender. He just recalled that small phrase that changed his mind. Much to his surprise, he didn't feel guilty or like he was doing something wrong, he felt relieved.  
  
Later that week, Friday to be exact, Gir popped up. It was about three in the morning, and Dib was going through a slight case of insomnia. Gir was flying through the air with his jet packs and knocked on his window. Dib, who was just surfing the net, hurried to the window to let Gir in. He hadn't seen him all week, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. Gir landed on his bed and yelled, "HI DIB!!!" Dib winced and whispered that everyone was sleeping. Gir's eyes shone and nodded.  
  
"I know what sleeping is! I learned it from a show I watched on TV." Gir felt he needed to explain, so he jumped off the bed and ran over to Dib, picked him up and set him down on his bed. He jumped back up, and whispered, "It's when two people get under the covers, get real close and start to move around and stuff." Dib knew what he was talking about. That was those blasted soaps. He blushed and shook his head.  
  
"No, not that kind of sleeping, They are just sleeping, not doing stuff, like when I go to bed, I sleep. I don't sleep with anyone else." Dib felt he had explained it nicely so that Gir would understand. Gir nodded, understanding now.  
  
"Oh, that kind of sleep! Okay! I get it." Gir said, grinning. Then he stood up, looked Dib in the eyes, and said, "I like you!" Dib smiled at Gir and repeated the same. But nothing could have prepared Dib for what Gir did next. He leaned in towards Dib and pressed his lips against Dib's. But it was not like the first kiss Gir had given him. This one was more intimate. Softer than he knew that a robot could give. He could certainly tell that Gir wasn't shy about it either. He knew what he was doing as well. Gir worked his lips against Dib's. Dib's eyes widened to the size of plates, but then closed them and responded. Gir worked his lips against Dib's to open his mouth and receive permission to explore. Dib automatically jerked back when he did so. It was not that he didn't want to, it was that he never had and was as nervous as hell. Gir just stood there, and Dib tried to say something, but it came out as incoherent mumbles. Gir smiled as he read Dib's eyes perfectly. All that TV watching paid off. He pulled him into a hug and said, "I understand. Don't be nervous, Im not gonna get mad."  
  
Dib felt so relieved. He was always afraid that he would make the first person that ever showed him real affection mad at him, but Gir was more understanding than your average robot. They broke and stared at each other for a moment, then Dib cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, which were wringing, he did that when he got nervous. Gir put his hand out and lifted Dib's chin to look into his eyes. Naturally, Dib flushed, but stared right back at Gir. He wanted so badly to know what it was like to have someone. Now he knew. And he loved it. He let out a nervous smile and Gir smiled back. This time, Dib caught Gir off guard. He kissed Gir tenderly and held his metal face in his hand. This time, Gir looked into Dib's eyes and Dib opened them for a moment, but then closed them again. But all Gir needed to know what in that millisecond glance. He worked Dib's lips open, and entered his tongue. Despite the nature he let on, Dib was quite submissive. He responded only at first, but then let Gir dominate again. Dib had no clue that a kiss, even when from a robot, could be so soft, and sweet. Gir placed his other hand on Dib's chest and leaned forward more. Dib leaned back against his wall and Gir sat down in his lap, continuing his pleasurable torture on Dib. Gir soon had Dib pressed against his metal body, which was unusually comfortable. They finally broke and Dib flushed so deeply that in the pale light of his lamp in the other corner of his room, Gir noticed.  
  
"Aw, I see you blushing again, Dib! Why is that? Huh?" Gir asked, knowing perfectly well that Dib was easily embarrassed. Gir didn't like making Dib feel uncomfortable, but he loved it when Dib stammered like he did.  
  
"Maybe…cause of this?" Gir asked, running a hand down slowly from his chin, down his neck, and stopped at his stomach. Gir knew human weak points. And he had studied that certain things had certain reactions from humans. To Gir's delight, Dib's flush became a deeper blush. Gir giggled as Dib just kind of looked down. His giggling abruptly stopped as Dib's face showed sorrow. He lifted his hand from Dib's stomach and to his chin, again lifting his head to look into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Im sorry, I didn't know that you wouldn't like it. I wont do it again. I promise." Dib focused his eyes to look into Gir's. Gir continued. "I hate to see you upset, I love you…" Before he could get any further, Dib cried out, a tear falling down his cheek, and pulled Gir into a warm embrace.  
  
"Im so happy…I was afraid you were after one thing then after you got done with me, just would leave. I love you too…" Dib said haltingly as he cried onto Gir's shoulder. 


End file.
